The Mission
by CStile4Ever
Summary: Naruto has a mission and he s decided not to give up, even if he has to admit his feelings to Sasuke. Will he finaly be happy? How does the other boy feel? SasuNaru Sounen Ai - Yaoi.
1. Stubborn

Hi!!!, this is my first fic ever, so I really hope you enjoy it,

Sounen Ai, yaoi, includes a bit of KakaSaku, not much really, R&R

OMG!!! How could I forget – clears throat – Naruto characters are NOT mine, though I dream they are every other night… (don´t we all do?)

And so the adventure begins

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There he was, Naruto Usumaki, an amazing ninja, about to proceed with the most important mission he ever had. The funny thing was that this particular one was self imposed, and it turned out to be the hardest by far, and not because it was physically extenuating, but because it was, for lack of a better description, psychologically unbearable.

Naruto, along with Sakura and Kakashi, had been trying to bring Sasuke back for a really long time; and, the way Naruto saw it, there was still hope as long as his friend and sensei kept coming with him to try and bring back the elusive Uchiha. Unfortunately, a few days back, just when Naruto was making sure everything was ready for what felt like the millionth time they would carry out the "get the stupid, inconsiderate, traitor Uchiha back" mission, Sakura and Kakashi had finally had it.

Naruto came into the room with his "this time I'm sure I'll get Sasuke back" smile, which would have caused a positive impression in the other two, if they hadn´t seen it about a million times before.

"eeer…, Naruto? Are … you still serious about doing this again?" Sakura said with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Eh?" Naruto´s face looked puzzled "what do you mean _am I sure?_ We´re not giving up ´till we bring him back" he said confidently expecting an answer, so when he didn´t get one, he added "right?" ……… "RIGHT?!" he said louder, as if expecting the others had gone temporarily deaf and hadn´t heard his words.

"Stop it Naruto" Kakashi´s calm but firm (and a little exasperated) voice was finally heard in the room.

"Stop what?" Naruto couldn't believe it, his friend and sensei had given up, had finally given up, and, if this wasn´t bad enough, they wanted him to give up too. He understood, but he played dumb just to make sure "stop what?!" he repeated, a bit louder than he intended to do so.

"Naruto, I… I know you care about him, and… em … want him to come back, but, I don´t… WE don´t… eeer… think that he is… ummm… ready – and maybe, er … you should eeer…" Sakura was having a hard time saying these things, she knew, even if he didn´t admit it, that Naruto really cared about Sasuke and that was the reason for him to work so hard on getting him back.

"Naruto" Kakashi started, noticing how hard it was for Sakura "we´ve been coming with you to all of these missions for a really long time but, the truth is that we've known for quite a while that they would fail, we just came with you because we thought you would eventually give up, er… like us"

It was these last two words that hit Naruto the hardest; he had hope as long as Sakura and Kakashi had hope, because a while ago, when Sasuke said a lot of really rude and hurtful things, his own hope was washed away, and he had a really hard time until the other two told him to try again and not to give up. But now it was all over, they had given up a long time ago and Naruto no longer had an excuse to try harder.

"Oh" Naruto finally said after a long silence "well, I guess we should stop for now, er I mean, after all, the only reason why I tried so hard was because I thought that would make you two feel better, I wasn´t as close to him as you were" He gave them the biggest most fake smile he had ever given anyone in his life (it even made his face hurt) and turned around to get out of the room while saying "OK so I´ll go to sleep, I´m just a little tired because I stayed up all night with the mission preparations"

"Naruto, are you sure you´re OK?" Sakura asked, after noticing the smile he had given them.

"Me?!" He asked with a bit too much enthusiasm "of course I´m fine, why wouldn't I be?" he never even turned around while saying these words.

"Oh, well then" she knew he wasn´t telling the truth but he probably needed some time alone so he could admit his feelings to himself "he can be so stubborn sometimes" sakura told Kakashi a few seconds after Naruto left the room.

"Hmmm?, what do you mean?" he knew what she meant he had noticed Naruto cared about Sasuke more than he let on, but he didn´t want to discuss it, mainly because he was just as stubborn.

"Well obviously Naruto really cares about Sasuke" Sakura answered, though she was sure this information wasn´t new to Kakashi "and the sooner he admits it to himself and to Sasuke, the easier it will be to deal with" Sakura then gave Kakashi a soft smile that sent shivers down his spine and added, with a bit of a playful tone "who knows, maybe Sasuke cares about Naruto too" then she turned around and walked out of the room where Kakashi was trying to decipher what this meant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

So, hope you liked the first chapter,

If you have any recommendations or just have any kind of opinion on the story, feel free to review

I´m thinking about the next chapters and I was just wondering if anyone would like me to add a lemon in the last one, so tell me what you think about it.

Thnks for reading, xoxo


	2. Realization

OK, so this is chapter 2, hope you like it

I would REALLY!!!!! Luv it if you guys decided to review A LOTTTTTT (sigh…)

Sasuke will be in the next one, so be patient

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto got to his house after one or two minutes of walking, though he felt like it wasn´t fast enough. Why was he so upset, why did he care so much? The only reason he kept going on the "get the stupid, inconsiderate, traitor Uchiha back" missions was because he thought the others still had hope, and even if that hope made him feel good, he didn´t really know why he felt so incredibly depressed and scared now; he felt like he was going to break into a million pieces.

Naruto lay on his bed, curled up, as if trying to keep himself together and stop breaking, his head was filed with questions about why he felt this way right now, what exactly was he feeling and how could he stop it.

"How is he doing this to me?" Naruto wondered aloud, as if hoping that doing that would get him an answer "why is Sasuke making me feel this way?" at this last question he grunted in frustration.

"Did I really care that much about him? Or is it just that I´m disappointed because I failed a mission?" he mentally slapped himself "of course I´m not disappointed, that doesn´t feel so … worldshatering" it was hard for him to find that last word.

"…"

Naruto was exhausted, and not because of the mission preparations, but because he had never had such a frustrating argument with himself, so his head hurt. He decided to try to sleep so his thoughts could rearrange themselves and maybe, when he woke up, he would either feel better, or he would at least know what was bothering him so much. So he closed his eyes and let heaviness take over his mind and body.

……………………….

"_Naruto….." everything was dark, and the only thing he could hear was that voice, that incredibly familiar, sweet voice, that could even belong to an angel. But Naruto couldn't quite remember who it belonged to, "Naruto…" there it was again, he knew he was supposed to remember… hmm, how annoying it was to not know….. hmmm… _

"…" _who is it?, I´m sure I should know… "NARUTO!, Hey! Dobe"……………………. WHAT THE…_

(Loud crash…)

"what the HELL was THAT?!!!!!!" "no way, no way, NO WAY" Naruto shouted when realization hit him. He was more than surprised, and a new discussion with himself was beginning to form in his head. He couldn't believe he had just had a dream in which Sasuke, "that little creep" had been calling his name in such a soft and tender voice.

"OK Naruto calm down, it was just a dream and it doesn´t mean anything, just breath……."

"…………………………………"

"WHO AM I KIDDING?!!!, it DOES mean something, Sasuke was in my dream!!!" Naruto had actually shouted these words. At this point, he was so confused that it was really hard for him to organize the many thoughts that were now filling his head.

"…………………………………"

"OK, so maybe I do care about him" and after a short pause, he added "but just a little, yes, just a tiny bit" trying to convince himself was harder than he had expected " OHHHH! FINE, so I do care about him a LOT, there, happy?" he blurted out at no one in particular "who the f#%$ am I talking to?"

Naruto had a really hard time recovering after such an important realization / confession. He actually cared about that creep Sasuke!!! How completely unexpected was that!? (AN: not unexpected to us, sasunaru fans).

After about an hour of considering the many options he had, Naruto decided that, even if he tried, he could not live another second without Sasuke. For this reason, it was obvious that he had to go to the "get the stupid, inconsiderate, traitor Uchiha ( AKA: Naruto's love) back" mission. Though this time he was going alone, as he didn´t want to confess to Kakashi and Sakura that he felt something for Sasuke.

So, after making sure everything he needed was ready, about ten times, Naruto was on his way to meet Sasuke…………………

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, what do you think? Don´t be shy and REVIEW, that would make me happy, and would help improve the story…..

Sasuke is coming in the next one, so keep reading xoxo…


	3. Denial

Chapter 3, yay!!!

Hope you like it, and if you have any recommendations plz tell me …..

Um, how can I say this?...... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWW!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke Uchiha had been living on his own for a really long time, and it wasn't going that well. He was cold and lonely, though, he didn´t really mind not having people around; so he was curious as to why exactly was it that he felt so incredibly lonely.

For a while, Sasuke had been going through an exhausting process of denial. This process consisted of Sasuke telling himself, a few times a day, that he DID NOT miss Naruto, or the other members of his former ninja squad. He always added the other members while thinking about Naruto, because it lessened the shame, though it never really did anything to help in the denying process.

"I´m never going back" Sasuke promised himself "never, never, NEVER!, it doesn´t matter how many times he tries to find me and convince me to go back with him…" he trailed off at these words… pause… back to consciousness "THEM!, I didn´t say _him_, I said _THEM_, I´m not going back with THEM" he grunted and kicked with frustration at the way Naruto affected his usually calm, serious and indifferent personality.

Sasuke sat down in the cave he had been sleeping in for the last week; he felt every muscle in his body tense, as he was having this incredibly painful moment of "denial attempt". After a few minutes he even stopped breathing.

"……………………………….."

"hhhhh" he let out a sigh of defeat, as he finally stopped trying to convince himself that Naruto didn´t mean anything to him.

"Ok, so maybe I do care about Naruto,… but-I-I can´t really do anything about it, can I?" Sasuke felt his heart sink, this was the first time he had ever acknowledged his feelings for the little fox, so this was also the first time he had to face the fact that he couldn´t do anything about it, or could he?...

It was already dark, and Sasuke really needed to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about his feelings for Naruto, and about what he would do if the boy came to try to get him back again. But what troubled him the most was the idea of never seeing Naruto again. "What if he never tries to find me again?, what will I do then?" He couldn´t take it anymore, he was about to go crazy "And even if I do see him again, what could I do anyways?, it´s not like I can just go back with him and confess my feelings right?" He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he wasn´t as focused as he usually was.

Because he was concentrating his energy in arguing with himself, he didn´t notice someone approaching his current location so, when he finally noticed a new presence, it was already too late; HE was standing there…

" eer, … eer, … S-sasuke?..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So?, did you like it?

(I know it´s short)

A few reviews, telling me what you want to read could really help me write the next chapter, so plz REVIEW…


	4. Love

Hi, so this is the fourth, and last (yay!!!) chapter!

I had some problems with the story, because, well, I didn´t know what to write, but I like how this last one turned out, so let me know what you think.

Hope you like it…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"S-sasuke?...", Naruto asked again, when he didn´t get an answer the first time.

Sasuke couldn't get any words out of his mouth for what seemed like hours, it was really hard for him to take in what was in front of his eyes. Naruto Usumaki was standing right there, just a few feet away from him, exactly like he remembered him, except for a few cuts and bruises here and there; and, now that he noticed, the little fox looked really tired, fatigued, and rather ill, which made Sasuke finally step out of his daze.

"Naruto" he said in a barely audible tone "what a-…" Sasuke forgot what he was about to say when he saw the other boy flinch, and almost fall to the ground.

"Sa-sasuke, I found you, I f-……….." Naruto tried to walk further into the cave, so he could get closer to his friend, but as soon as he took his first step, he could only see white, and then he lost consciousness.

Sasuke was really fast, and managed to catch Naruto before he hit the ground; he was cold, white and much thinner than he´s supposed to be.

Even if he was incredibly worried about his friend, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little happy about having him in his arms like that; so defenseless, like a puppy.

It was more than obvious that Naruto had been traveling, without eating or resting properly, for a few days. And when Sasuke thought about this, he started wondering if it had all been just to find him, because, if it had, then that would mean that Naruto cared about him A LOT!, and he couldn´t be happier about it.

After he finally stopped looking at Naruto, completely dazzled by he´s feeling for the little fox, Sasuke decided he would take care of him for a while, as (luckily) there was no one else to do so.

-----------------------------

One entire day had gone by, and Naruto finally began to wake up. He started blinking, and turned his head to the side, just to try to figure out where he was; and, when he saw the cave walls all around, and Sasuke seating down near him, he remembered that his journey to find the other boy had finally ended.

Naruto was more than happy; he couldn't believe that he was so close to him, to the one he had missed so much, the one he never wanted to live without. He didn´t notice how long he´d been staring, so it took him a while to react when Sasuke saw him and started coming closer.

"Finally" Sasuke said with a smirk "you´ve been asleep for about a day" he sat down right next to Naruto´s head and gave him some water "I was starting to think you would die" at these words, Sasukes face turned a little weird, like he was relieved that hadn´t happened "so why are you here anyways?" he asked with a bit of an awkward tone.

Naruto finished his water and sat up, gathering as much courage as he could to tell Sasuke what he had come for "w-well I" he paused a few seconds to try to stop the blush that was spreading through his face, which didn´t stop "I- came f-for you…" both of them stayed quiet for what seemed like a really long time, and Naruto was wondering what his friend was thinking.

………

Sasuke was staring in disbelief; he had gotten the answer he was hoping for, but the possibilities of it actually happening had been, in his opinion, lower than 20%; and yet, it had happened, Naruto had actually said that he had come all this way for him, and by himself, which was the most surprising thing.

He didn´t know what to say, but, as he noticed Naruto was waiting for him to say something, he made up his mind quickly, he wasn´t going to lose this chance, he had to confess his feelings and find out if Naruto felt the same way "so, you came all this way JUST for me?" he asked playfully.

Naruto went completely red and looked down as he answered "w-well, I- yeah…" and he kept his eyes on a particularly interesting pebble, which happened to be in the floor next to his hand.

They stayed quiet again.

It was becoming unbearable for Naruto to sit there waiting for Sasuke to laugh in his face and call him a weirdo, or worse, but he had to get his feelings out; so he decided to say exactly what he felt, and, just as he was about to rise his head and confront the guy, Sasuke, without any kind of warning, just launched forward and kissed Naruto, who went incredibly stiff and cold, at the sudden action.

They stayed like this for a really long time; Sasuke, who was practically on top of Naruto, started to panic. He had had a sudden impulse to show his feelings to the other boy, but what if it had been a mistake? What if Naruto didn´t like it? What if the only reason he had come to get him was because Sakura and Kakashi had asked him to do so?...

Because Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that Naruto was no longer stiff, so it was incredibly shocking when he felt him actually kiss back (just a little), and then tremble a bit, maybe because he was embarrassed or something, Sasuke guessed, and then pulled his head back to see a red faced Naruto staring at him.

"I-I d- you kissed me, er- I-" Naruto was having a really hard time finding the right words to say, so he just said "why?" and decided to look at the pebble again, but he couldn't find it, so he settled for a dry leaf that the wind had probably blown in.

Sasuke didn´t have many options, he had to answer the question, he had no other choice but to confess his feelings, so he gulped, decided that nothing else mattered, and said "because I love you and I wanted you to know" he had already gone this far, and the little fox didn´t seem to be upset, so he might as well go on "and I also wanted to know if you feel the same way about me, because I think you do" now he just had to wait and see what would happen.

Naruto was just speechless, he had day dreamed about this scene so many times during his journey, and it was actually coming true this very second "I-I-I do, I d-" he didn´t get to finish that last word, as his impatient friend had just thrown himself over him and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

………

After a while, they stopped and Sasuke sat down and took Naruto in his arms to keep him warm, as the weather was getting colder by the minute, then he said "stay with me" and he hugged the other one tighter.

"Fine" was Naruto´s reply, and then he fell asleep in Sasuke´s arms, happier than he had ever been in his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Did you like it?

I love happy endings, so I hope all of you like them too


End file.
